This invention relates to an interactive character font pattern creation, editing and composition control device for creating and editing interactively character fonts including a logo such as graphic information or the like on a video data terminal or composing a plurality of character fonts, thereby revising character fonts.
In accordance with a development of office automation (hereinafter called OA), there is prevailing recently an available method for creating and editing Japanese documents and English documents in an electronic computer system and formatting these to output to a printer and an output unit connected to a computer. Thus, a substantial advantage of creation and editing of the documents on the computer may be found to realize loading and re-utilization of documents by means of a mass storage function and also enhancement of a formatted output quality according to a high quality output unit.
Referring now to a Japanese document processing (including alphanumeric characters other than kanji), the size of characters formatted for outputting or display on a screen varies from 16-dot square (4 points) to 256-dot square (64 points) or more. Accordingly, characters to cover these sizes will be needed, and further various font styles such as Mincho-style character, gothic style character and the like will be necessary.
Character fonts of these various styles normally create a dot string of "0", "1" by scanning character patterns printed on a printing paper optically using a reader (known as a drum scanner). It is often the case with creation of patterns that an unnecessary dot string (called noise otherwise) may arise on a character font pattern due to an inclination of characters by erroneous setting of the printing paper, a stain on the paper, an erroneous operation of the reader and others. Consequently, a manual retry or a noise deleting operation will be required. For the manual operation, the dot string of "0", "1" must be created by scanning again the printed character patterns optically, which will be ensured by hand repeatedly, and there may be a case where the above operation will take several hours per character, which is very inefficient.